Good Days With You
by KittieBatch
Summary: Un pequeño episodio de la vida de Loki y Thor años después de los sucesos de Mr. Seduction.


_**One Shot dedicado a María del Sol, ganadora de mi pequeño sorteo por navidad.**_

 _ **¿No has leído Mr. Seduction? Puedes pasar por mi perfil y leerlo, espero te guste.**_

* * *

 **Good Days With You**

En víspera de navidad todo es una locura, eso incluye a la familia Odinson-Laufeyson, con dos niños emocionados por la llegada del tipo con el traje rojo, el hogar se puso de cabeza, a gritos de "fui buena niña, quiero esto" y "ya quiero ver a Santa" Hela y Fenrir habían dado lata desde que diciembre comenzó. Aunque todo se intensificó tras la fiesta navideña de los Rogers-Stark. Entre el trabajo y los niños Loki y Thor no tenían mucha oportunidad de estar juntos, planeaban ir al cine y de pronto la niñera cancelaba y se quedaban en casa, ni que hablar de la cena de aniversario en que terminaron comiendo hamburguesas en el área de niños de Buger King.

Thor no era el Alpha más paciente del mundo, sin embargo, con resignación aceptó que su esposo apenas le diese un beso distraído por las mañanas para ocuparse en otras cosas durante todo el día, tampoco estaba en condiciones de recriminar algo, la Editorial corría con los plazos para entregar todo a tiempo, los días de las fiestas eran vacaciones para todos. Loki parecía bastante agobiado con su empresa, la editorial y los niños con su idea de la navidad perfecta.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Steve al observar como Thor lucía más gruñón y testarudo que de costumbre.

-¡No!- gritó rompiendo la grapadora de su escritorio -Nada está bien, prácticamente estoy viviendo aquí y no concluyo con el trabajo, Loki no me pone atención y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué regalar a mis hijos por navidad. ¡Nada está bien!

-Te falta sexo- apuntó Tony que entraba por la puerta sin siquiera dignarse a anunciar su presencia, porque vamos, ¿acaso el gran Tony Stark necesita anunciarse?. El Omega lucía radiante con sus tres meses de embarazo y con Peter en brazos abrazado con fuerza a su cuello. Loki entró tras él con aspecto cansado y un sobre en las manos.

-Es el morbo- contestó Loki a lo dicho por Tony, ese día Loki lucía mucho más radiante y su aroma era mucho más apetitoso, o eso pareció a Thor que lo observó con deseo y necesidad. Con el paso de los años su amor por Loki solo incrementó y su deseo por él no disminuyó, de no ser porque el Omega aún no quería tener otro hijo, hace mucho que Thor se hubiese hecho de un pequeño equipo de Rugby gracias a la cantidad de sexo que solían tener.

-¿Quién necesita tener sexo?- preguntó Thor y una voz en su cabeza respondió "Tú necesitas sexo con urgencia"

-Muchas personas que comprarán este libro- señaló Loki poniendo el sobre frente a Thor -Quise traerlo directamente, quiero atacar con una campaña que despierte el interés de las personas mediante el morbo que puede generar el título. "Te falta sexo". Creo que venderemos bien.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- anunció Steve tomando a un Peter medio adormilado en brazos y pasando un brazo por la cintura de su esposo. Tony se despidió también dejando solos a los esposos. Aquella lejana regla que Loki estableció cuando jugaban al gato y al ratón años atrás fue sacada del olvido por el Omega tan pronto se casaron "Nada de sexo en la oficina" y Thor solía estar de acuerdo la mayoría del tiempo con ello, es decir, el sexo rápido era bueno, pero no se comparaba con las tremendas sesiones de sexo que solían tener en casa. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Thor quería probar suerte, quería tomar a Loki en esos momentos y acariciar y amar cada espacio de su cuerpo y alma.

-No puedo más- soltó Thor tomando a su esposo de la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo, tantos días lejos, compartiendo una cama sin siquiera tocarse, ansiaba a su amado esposo. Sabía que no era falta de amor, simplemente se hallaban abrumados por todo lo que sucedía en el trabajo.

-Te extraño- murmuró Loki consciente de que aquellos brazos gruesos demandaban su presencia y él no pretendía ir a ningún sitio, deseaba tanto estar allí, con su esposo. Días y días de trabajo y problemas a resolver lo hicieron sentir solitario.

Iniciaron un tímido roce de labios tomando tiempo necesario para reconocerse, avanzando a un beso demandante, ansioso, que intentaba compensar el tiempo separados. Las manos de Thor se posaron en las caderas de su esposo acariciando y apretando solo lo necesario para pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo. Loki respondía con pequeños gemidos mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los botones de la camisa de su esposo para que ofrecieran paso a sus caricias sobre la piel de su amado. "Toc Toc" alguien llamó a la puerta y Loki tuvo un destello de cordura y se alejó de inmediato de su esposo.

-Hay trabajo- dijo intentando salir de allí, sin embargo Thor lo retuvo, en ese punto lo necesitaba tanto que le daba igual si el mundo se iba al demonio.

-Siempre hay trabajo en estos días, pero no puedo más, te necesito Loki y sé que tú también me necesitas- decía sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo.

-¿Papi?- la vocecita de Fenrir apagó la pasión de inmediato. Loki empujó a Thor y éste se apuró a abotonar su camisa. Unos segundos después Loki se hallaba sentado con una carpeta en las manos y Thor abría la puerta dejando pasar a sus gemelos acompañados de Freyr. El orgulloso abuelo venía cargado de bolsas de compras y tras él Laufey se asomó silencioso con una bufanda festiva que seguramente se puso para dar gusto a su esposo.

-¡Mami!- gritaron ambos niños al ver a Loki, corriendo a sus brazos. -Los abuelos nos llevaron a enviar nuestra carta a Santa- apuntó Hela emocionada.

-Seguramente Santa recibirá sus cartas- Loki pudo observar como su madre entregaba de forma discreta un par de sobres a Thor con las peticiones de los niños.

Laufey y Freyr se ofrecieron a cuidar de sus nietos ese día y Frigga y Odín los cuidarían al día siguiente. Con los plazos casi a término y las fiestas a la vuelta de la esquina, apenas tenían tiempo de llegar a casa para darles las buenas noches. -Estoy seguro- respaldó Thor.

-Mami ¿Me das un helado?- pidió Fenrir jugando con los cabellos de Loki.

-No tenemos helado cariño, pero ¿Y si van por uno con los abuelos?

El rostro de Hela dejó ver su desilusión de no poder pasar tiempo con sus padres, sin embargo, al igual que en los últimos días, tanto ella como Fenrir asintieron en silencio y fueron junto a sus abuelos tras despedirse de sus padres. -No podemos seguir así- mencionó Loki viendo seriamente a Thor -Estamos sacrificando tiempo valioso con nuestros hijos, no tendrán cinco años toda la vida.

-Lo sé, lo sé, también estoy harto de esto, trabajo, trabajo, es lo único que hacemos en estos días y los niños están con tus padres o con los míos- dijo Thor agobiado -Vamos a dejar esto, no puedo más. ¡Que se vayan al demonio con sus plazos!

-No, no podemos hacer eso...- decía Loki intentando hallar una solución -No quiero que los niños crean que nuestro trabajo es más importante que ellos, pero no podemos dejar la Editorial y la Empresa de Publicidad a la deriva...

-Dime ¿qué hacer?

-Seguir Thor- Loki salió de la oficina de su esposo dispuesto a apurar aún más el trabajo.

Los días pasaron rápido y el trabajo por fin terminó, Thor aún guardaba la carta que sus hijos enviaron a Santa, Loki se dejó caer sobre la primera silla que halló en la oficina de su esposo y dejó escuchar un quejido que llevaba algo de festejo -Lo logramos- intentó animar, pero se hallaba molido, 48 horas sin dormir estaban haciendo que su odio por la humanidad creciera.

-Las compras- recordó el rubio, veía a su pobre Omega caer de sueño y comprendía que Loki se llevó la peor parte, Thor solo tenía a su cargo la Editorial, pero Loki corría con campañas de publicidad que iniciarán tras las fiestas y sobre ello, un problema en la sucursal de Alemania puso más presión sobre sus hombros. Aunque todo se solucionó, el moreno podría quedarse dormido incluso de pie. -Puedo hacerlas solo, te llevaré a casa con los niños y por la noche...

-Está bien, solo necesito un café- y con esa frase Loki dejó en claro que acompañaría a su esposo, porque, para ser muy honestos, Thor no tenía tan buen gusto.

Cerca de las siete volvieron a casa con los regalos, las cosas para la cena de navidad y los pedazos de sus almas que no fueron machacados en esa carrera loca a la que llaman trabajo. Para su suerte, Freyr había hecho la cena y Laufey entretenía a los niños con "Los locos Addams".

 **24 de Diciembre**

Cerca de las diez de la mañana los esposos abrieron los ojos gracias al aroma de algo quemándose, bajaron corriendo y asustados para encontrarse con sus gemelos intentando hacer el desayuno, un gesto precioso pero igual de peligroso. Tras agradecer la intención y asegurarse que no se hubiesen hecho daño, Loki consideró que era momento de comprar otro sartén. -Ante la tragedia...- dijo Thor y todos asintieron, aquello significaba que harían el desayuno fuera de casa, los abuelos llegarían por la tarde para ayudar con la cena y los niños.

-¡Foto con Santa!- gritaron los gemelos y Thor tuvo que hacer la fila con ellos porque Loki simplemente desapareció para hacer compras de último momento. Dos horas y muchas bolsas de compras después, se hallaban comiendo hamburguesas en el restaurante del tío Steve, quien apenas se daba abasto con la cantidad de personas que llegaban, Tony lo observaba desde la barra con Peter acompañando a Hela y Fenrir en el festín, el rubio eventualmente se acercaba para robar un beso a su esposo y salir hacia la cocina a revisar que todo marche bien. Tony solía hacer fiestas grandes y lujosas, pero al tener un niño pequeño se inclinó por pasarlo con sus padres, su suegra y su familia.

Por la tarde estaban de vuelta y toda la familia se dedicó a dar los últimos detalles a los adornos de navidad, Loki pensaba hacer la cena, sin embargo su madre y su suegra decidieron que debido a la carga de trabajo reciente, era mejor que pase tiempo con sus hijos, así que con Freyr tomó el mando de la cena navideña con Frigga haciendo de Pinche. El Omega, al igual que Loki, tenía una tremenda capacidad para organizar todo, Odín y Laufey se hicieron a un lado y terminaron conversando sobre los negocios. Desde que Loki y Thor se casaran esos dos viejos lobos de negocios se pasaban los días planeando nuevas formas de inversión para dejar un legado mayor a sus nietos, ellos prácticamente enloquecieron con los gemelos.

-La cena está lista- anunció Frigga haciendo que todos fuesen a la mesa ya puesta, Hela parecía no querer despegarse de Loki y Thor tenía el mismo problema con Fenrir, al final los niños tomaron sus respectivos asientos con sus abuelos y padres.

La cena avanzó entre risas y algunos besos robados entre Loki y Thor, hasta que Hela dijo -Mami ¿ya voy a tener una hermanita? Es que ya me cansé de Fenrir.

Thor y Loki se vieron casi espantados y Odín se echó a reír -No, quiero un hermanito, Hela me cae mal- atacó Fenrir haciendo que Loki viese a Thor sin saber exactamente qué decir. Aquel era un tema que estaba sobre la mesa desde que los gemelos cumplieron los tres años, sin embargo se fue posponiendo y dos años después por fin sus hijos hicieron la pregunta del millón.

-Cariño- habló por fin Thor -Mami y yo creemos que para tener otro hijo o hija necesitamos tener tiempo para cuidarlo y estamos trabajando mucho ahora...

-No significa que no queramos tener otro bebé, pero es algo que tenemos que pensar muy bien- dijo Loki y los gemelos los veían con la clara expresión de "no estamos entendiendo nada". Loki suspiró y entonces agregó -Prometemos que intentaremos darles un hermanito o hermanita- a lo que los niños festejaron junto a sus abuelos y Thor coló una mano traviesa bajo la mesa acariciando una de las piernas de Loki dejando que sintiese por el vínculo que los une sus infinitos deseos de cumplir casi de inmediato esa promesa hecha a sus hijos.

Tras la cena todos se marcharon a la cama, sería a la mañana siguiente que volverían a despertar por los gritos de los niños emocionados por los regalos bajo el árbol. Sin embargo esa noche Loki y Thor conversaron sobre la posibilidad de ponerse a encargar otro bebé. Entre besos y caricias se reencontraron tras días de ausencia total, dos desconocidos de la cama iniciaron el camino de reconocerse y al ritmo del deseo y las ganas se amaron hasta el cansancio. A medida que los gemidos y los susurros llamándose el uno al otro llenaron las paredes de aquella habitación que por años ha presenciado su vida matrimonial, la distancia que se formó entre ellos por el trabajo y tantas otras obligaciones se desvanecía pues nacieron como destinados, almas que se pertenecen y que, con el tiempo maduraron para encontrarse y reencontrarse cuantas veces fuese necesario, ya sin los arrebatos de los celos o las ideas tontas de la inseguridad, ahora tenían un matrimonio feliz, dos hijos maravillosos y una familia que solo crecería aùn más, con la llegada de un nuevo integrante nueve meses después.


End file.
